


Day 8 - Ciao fratè

by torigingerfox



Series: Sounds Good Enough [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Imprisonment, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torigingerfox/pseuds/torigingerfox
Summary: Theo's letters to his friend Draco, while the blond is in prison, serving his sentence.





	Day 8 - Ciao fratè

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8
> 
> Song: Ciao Fratè - Primo+Squarta
> 
> Rating: M

 

**Nott Mansion -England**

**June 1998**

_Dear Brother,_

_So it begins. The Ministry allowed me to write you while you're away, and it's with a heavy heart that I'm writing you now, still shocked about your trial and sentence. A year. I honestly thought they'd pardon you, but you certainly don't need to hear any of this, I'm sorry. Things haven't changed much since you were shipped away, honestly._

_Thought I'd listen to your advice; I've started my training to become a Ministry official, and guess who's training with me? Granger! She even asked me about you, mate. Not sure if you want me to tell her anything, though, so I've been vague._

_Fuck, I'm not sure what to do with this whole writing letters business, you know I suck when it comes to feelings and emotions, but Merlin things don't feel right without you. I'm going through a phase where all the things I thought I knew...just proved wrong. I'm always so angry, Draco. Angry at our parents for dragging us all into this. Angry at the Ministry for making an example out of you. And angry at the fucking Dark Lord for ruining our lives. Sometimes I feel things will never be all right. Seeing Granger witnessing in your favour at your trial gave me hope, and she probably saved you from a harsher sentence, but it wasn't enough. What ever is enough?_

_Miss you brother,_

_Theo_

**July 1998**

_Draco, honestly. You're such a tosser! I was only trying to be nice, no need to call me a poof. I'm not going to start a letter with "Dear" ever again, you git! I see Azkaban isn't killing your spirit at least, that's good._

_And to answer your question, no. I'm not "shitting you", Granger did ask me about you. Twice, now that you mention it._

_She looks a bit tormented, to be fair._

_I don't know if what happened to her during the war is responsible for the haunted look she sometimes has on her face...and I promise I'll do my best to keep an eye on her, but you Draco, you have to stop tormenting yourself over something you can't change. That's not what you need right now, nor in the next months._

_Anyway, feel like sharing something, mate? Something about...someone?_

_You know I can help you, but you have to trust me._

_For what concerns the anger issues you are right, I must control myself if I want to complete my training, and I most certainly do._

_Ah, yeah...unfortunately...Blaise left England. He sends his thoughts, though. So now, I'm sort of alone, with you there and Blaise gone. I guess I could try and hang out with new people, but my only options are a couple of former Hufflepuffs and a snobby Ravenclaw that are training with me._

_Unless...Granger? What do you think, Draco...should I get to know her?_

_Anyway, how are things on your end? Are they treating you well?_

_Your brother,_

_Theo_

**August 1998**

_Hey brother,_

_Yeah, ok. Blaise. Elaborate. Honestly, I was so shocked I assumed you would have heard about it, so I opted to forgo the details._

_Well...basically he's been ostracised and frowned upon so he decided to move to Italy permanently._

_I don't blame him, actually._

_I would have done the same, but thanks to the fact that I've always kept quiet, nobody has bothered me so far. I don't think they link me to...my father._

_As for Granger, I don't know her mate, but she looks a bit...preoccupied? I can't explain it, she's just not at peace. I can see there's something bothering her._

_We had lunch together twice. I managed to distract her enough so that she actually cleared her plate._

_I fear the progress will be slow, mate, but I'll do my best and keep you informed._

_Fucking Dementors. Good riddance, no doubt about it._

_I'm in the Magical Law Enforcement Department and I love it so far. Plus, Granger is a cool coursemate._

_Oh, by the way, she asked me about you again...maybe it's her feelings I should concentrate on._

_I went to see your mother three days ago, she's faring well. She's a strong, fierce woman and I'm sure she'll always keep her head held high._

_Any news on your end?_

_Miss you brother._

_Your poof of choice,_

_Theo_

**September 1998**

Mate,

Seriously...I don't know! She just looks like someone who's got something on her mind...and I've heard rumors that she and Weasley...you know they stopped seeing each other. I mean...seeing as in dating.

I took advantage of that and got a little closer; now I see her regularly. What if she starts having feelings for me, Draco? What am I supposed to do then?

You've got to open up to me about what's going on. What should I tell her? She's asked about you again. She asks almost every time we see each other.

Plus, I'm at a loss about how to introduce the topic of Bellatrix. Whenever I try to...she brushes me off and dismisses it.

Oh, mate...our fathers, they fucked up. Royally.

I just...I just don't know what to talk to her about to get her to open up. Can't you just give me something... _something_...to go off of?

_Theo_

**October 1998**

_Draco,_

_Whoa, mate! Didn't mean to open fucking Pandora's Box…_

_Anyway, have you ever tried telling her? I mean...are you allowed to write a letter or you can only answer to received ones? I can totally help you, but I can't make her feel what you feel. The best person for that, is you._

_Now that you tell me about your trial though, last week we were having lunch and she mentioned something about how unfair it has all been. She said she tried to get to you after the sentence was spoken, but with all the commotion she never managed to, and she's sorry what she did wasn't enough._

_Actually, could you believe that she said even Potter wasn't happy about your trial outcome?_

_Fucking crazy._

_Draco, honestly….stop it. You can't torture yourself. She's alive thanks to you, you did what you could and she knows it, I'm sure!_

_Be a good boy,_

_Theo_

**November 1998**

Draco,

Don't worry, mate. I'm a big boy, I can deal with a touchy feely letter, how very Gryffindor of you, by the way. Losing your touch?

Fuck, Draco you lied to a room full of Death Eaters and hid her identity to save her life, do you honestly think she would turn down your letter? If she wanted nothing to do with you, she wouldn't ask me how you're faring! Write her already!

As for Potter, yesterday he approached me. Mate, I know it sounds like I'm shitting you, but I swear that he asked me to thank you. Yeah...he said he's actually grateful because you pretty much saved his ass. So, I don't know...maybe he's feeling bad for letting Granger be the only witness? Just a supposition.

Ok, let's try something...next time she mentions you, I'll hint to her you might appreciate receiving a letter, see what she says.

I know you'll be mad at me for this, but I promise you that, if I'm right, you'll be so thankful you'll forget all about being mad at poor little Theo who loves you very much.

Your mother seemed fine last time I saw her, she was having tea with her sister...the one that married a muggleborn, of course.

Do you want me to keep an eye on Narcissa too?

Sending all my poofy love to you, Draco dearest

Theo

**December 1998**

_Draco,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope it won't be too shitty over there, I honestly think it can't be worse than the one you spent with the Dark Lord!_

_Now, to Granger...she totally keeps thinking about you, mate. I see no other reason why she should ask me about you every time. I mentioned the letter thing to her...and mate, you're going to fucking love me. She gave me a package, for you. It's not a letter, looks more like Christmas gift to me! Anyway, I'm attaching it to my own package...let me know what was in it!_

_Don't even think about hiding the truth, Drakie boy._

_By the way, don't know if it's of relevance, but Potty and Granger had lunch together yesterday, and they looked a little conspiratory...want me to do some digging?_

_Oh, and I know you're dying for some gossip, and it's Christmas, so I'll be good and share this with you...guess who's Weasley's new belle? You won't fucking believe it! Pansy Parkinson!_

_Your High School crush! Well, ok...to be fair you were hers. But still, some crazy shit right?_

_Tell me something new mate!_

_Be merry!_

_Theo_

**January 1999**

_Flannel pajamas? Lucky bastard! Nott Mansion can be fucking cold during winter!_

_Hogwarts: a History, you say? Isn't that one of your favourites too? Well, at least now you have something to read! As for the fudge, I guess it didn't even last two days. Anyway, she definitely spoiled you! All I got was a jumper, so you see? She totally cares for you!_

_Mate, keep it simple and truthful, just thank her for her gift...maybe tell her you appreciate what she did for you at the trial? And that you wish things were different, so you could say that in person?_

_Of course I'm a Slytherin, Draco. And you're a slimy git, see? Nothing has changed! Don't go all "Why do you even have to ask?" on me now! When it comes to Granger I always ask you first. If we don't count when I told her you would have liked to hear from her. But we agreed it was a bloody fine idea, so never mind that!_

_I think they should meet again tomorrow, Granger only told me they were seeing the Chief Warlock. Maybe it has something to do with further training at the Wizengamot? Only, I don't know how Potter fits into the picture, given he's in the Auror Programme._

_Yeah, the Weasel and Pansy, mate!_

_I guess if those two can find something in common, there's still hope for you and Granger!_

_Happy New Year mate!_

_You're halfway through, only 5 more months to go!_

_P.S. Granger sends another letter along with this!_

_Yours truly, profoundly and completely_

_Theo_

**February 1999**

_Draco,_

_Are you really bragging about the fact that your fudge lasted until the day after Christmas? Really?_

_I wish I could send you some Ogden's, but I fear the sentinels might not take it well. Just a feeling._

_Oh stop it with the jealousy! We're friends now, she got me a jumper and I got her a book, and that's it! She only speaks about you anyway, so it's not as if I had a chance in the first place._

_Ok, as for Potter and the meeting...they totally had an appointment with the senior members of the Wizengamot! I asked her and she's been really vague, told me she couldn't tell me yet!_

_I'm sorry I'm not much help!_

_Anyway, write her again maybe? What did her letter say?_

_Miss you,_

_Theo_

**March 1999**

_Hey!_

_First of all, what do you mean my letters aren't half bad either? Are you honestly telling me you prefer Granger over me? Is it for the looks? Or the brains? Maybe for both...shame, I could have made you happy!_

_You say she can render you speechless...I say I want her around you constantly then! She clearly has a positive effect!_

_As for Potter who will vouch for you and get you into the Auror Programme...I must say I'm not surprised!_

_How could it be? Because I know things!_

_Things I can finally tell you! Want to know what the meetings with the Chief Warlock were about?_

_Brother, fuck, you won't believe it!_

_Potter witnessed in your favour before the whole Wizengamot! It was all Hermione's doing of course...and she did it for you mate! You see? You can totally make it out of there and yeah, you can have a new life! I hope to see you soon. If things go as they should, you will be a free man sooner that expected!_

_Get your ass here asap!_

_Theo_

**April 1999**

_Draco,_

_I believe she's fully capable of dealing with your Pandora's Box (That's exactly how I worded it, by the way. Go get yourself a Greek Mythology Book, she likes her boys smart!), so cut the self-pity will you? If she hasn't run after you've spent six years calling her names and being your usual idiotic self, I don't see why she should give up now!_

_And, she doesn't want Weasley! There's no way they could ever be together, have you seen him? He has no idea what is going on around him half of the time! She'd kill him after a week!_

_Plus Weaselbee is smitten. Pansy literally bewitched him, mate. I think they'll marry soon._

_As for your father...he made a lot of mistakes, and the biggest of all was feeding you with prejudice and bigotry. Not that mine did anything different. Isn't it funny though? That we ended up drawn towards her? Towards muggleborn Hermione, who's supposedly inferior to us because she has dirty blood. I hope my father' has an heart attack when he hears the news!_

_And yeah, you TOTALLY have to tell her how you feel, mate._

_I've been spending the past ten months being friends with her...she's never stopped thinking about you or wondering how you were doing. What does that tell you?_

_Oh, I was forgetting...you're free. I guess they'll notify you in a few days...someone will surely come at the Ministry to pick you up once you portkey from Azkaban! Remember to get your wand back! Potter deposited it at the MLE Office for you!_

_See you soon (finally!)_

_Theo_

… **..**

**December 1999**

_Draco,_

_Amico mio! How's my Italian? Blaise swears I'm so not an early learner. Bullshit, my charm is international, no need to know the vocabulary._

_Well, it would be nice in certain occasions, last week I meant to order beef and I ended up eating snails. Yuk!_

_Anyway, I knew Weasley was going to propose at Christmas! Honestly, how could a wizard be more predictable than that? And Pansy...she completely lost her mind!_

_Blaise pointed out Weasley could have hidden qualities...I swear my dinner threatened to make an appearance at the bare thought._

_And yes, the Weasley clan is fucking raucous. But you'll get used to it, they're all nice, in their almost-suffocating sort of way._

_Mate, ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME? Engagement?_

_Whoa. I hope you didn't ask Potter to help you pick up the ring for Hermione because he has zero sense of class and beauty, but I'm confident Narcissa had a say in it (and thank Merlin for that!)_

_Well, I am surprised you're proposing, so how could she not be? But...don't go all weird now...she'll be surprised in a good way!_

_And of course I'll be there, dragging Blaise along too!_

_I know you love her mate, I do. I know you loved her for a long time, and trust me she did too. I didn't believe it possible...the two of you together, I mean. But it is, and you are beautiful._

_You will give hope to everyone._

_Hope that the war hasn't been for nothing, after all._

_You know I'll always be by your side, fratello._

_I wish you the happiest Christmas of all and see you soon,_

_Theo_

_THE END_

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...did you like Theo's letters? Aren't you curious to know what Draco's replies were? Well, luckily...you can! This one shot has originated form a true correspondence between me (Theo) and two friends ( and betas!) Dramione84 and xxDustnight88 (my very own Dracos). The story is called Ciao Frate and you can find it on foxnightdr84's profile on FFNET
> 
> (Spin off of Sounds Good Enough Day 8): https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11973369/1/Ciao-Frate


End file.
